


Conclusivo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [28]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La fic si incentra sul rapporto d’amicizia fra Alessio e Juraj e conclude con un’ultima confidenza ed un’ultima mano di Alessio, onnipresente, per quel testone che ha appena capito che è innamorato di Gianluca, ma non sa proprio come fare.





	Conclusivo

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto questa fic prima che il campionato scorso finisse e non sapevo come sarebbe andata l’estate, ma probabilmente me lo sentivo che sarebbe tutto cambiato. Ogni tanto scrivo anche di rapporti d’amicizia dove non c’entra niente né il sesso né l’amore. Ormai manca poco per completare la serie, in pratica la chiusura fra Juraj e Gianluca ed il cioccolatino fra Sinisa ed Alessio che ci sta sempre. Poi la mia mente sta elaborando qualcosa sulla nuova squadra di quest’anno, ma vedremo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CONCLUSIVO   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20ale2.png)

  
Ci volle poco ad Alessio per capire che Juraj aveva qualcosa, comunque gli tolse ogni dubbio sentire il rumore che faceva utilizzando i macchinari in palestra.   
Gli era rimasta la mania di venire in palestra a Milanello al mattino quando non c’era mai nessuno, nonostante quello fosse diventato la scorsa stagione l’appuntamento fisso con Sinisa. Tutt’ora ogni volta che ci entrava e la vedeva vuota, gli veniva un sospiro enorme.   
Quel giorno il chiasso dei pesi che si schiantavano contro il fondo delle macchine, lo lasciarono a dir poco sorpreso.   
Alessio diede un’occhiata e vide Juraj con un’aria tetra cambiare posto e passare dai pesi alle gambe, al manubrio.   
Si stava ancora sistemando che lo sentì cominciare coi sollevamenti da disteso. Non ci fece subito caso, decise di lasciargli ancora un po’ di tempo per scaricare, poi però pensò che se era davvero arrabbiato per qualcosa non era indicato fargli fare sollevamento da solo.  
Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo che lo sentì imprecare nella sua lingua, Alessio corse subito e lo vide con il manico del manubrio schiacciato contro il petto ed il polso eccessivamente piegato all’indietro.   
Lo prese e lo mise al proprio posto sui ganci, nel farlo sentì quanto pesava.   
\- Juraj, ma sei pazzo? Quanto ti sei messo su? -   
Juraj non rispose ed Alessio non controllò i pesi per preoccuparsi del suo polso. Glielo prese subito e lo slovacco brontolò sfilandoglielo.   
\- Tu non ti lamenti mai, se lo fai vuol dire che ti sei fatto qualcosa di serio! - Esclamò sicuro Alessio obbligandolo poco gentilmente ad alzarsi  a sedere.   
Juraj sospirò seccato smettendo subito di lamentarsi.   
\- Non è niente, ho solo fatto un movimento sbagliato, non ero pronto a sollevare tanto peso ed il polso era piegato male! - Cercò di spiegare come se quello alleggerisse la situazione.   
Alessio sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Su, andiamo a mettere del ghiaccio. -   
\- Non serve! - Juraj voleva riprendere coi sollevamenti, ma Alessio gli prese il gomito in uno dei punti di pressione che toglievano la forza, alcune delle cose che gli aveva insegnato Sinisa pensando potesse servirgli un’informazione del genere. Juraj in breve si trovò tirato verso l’infermeria, a quell’ora deserta come il resto del centro sportivo aperto solo dai portinai.   
\- Non serve, sai? - Disse convinto Juraj cercando di nascondere il polso sinistro che invece gli batteva dolorante e bruciante.   
Alessio lo piantò davanti alla porta chiusa senza dargli retta, andò dal portinaio e spiegò la situazione, così tornò poco dopo con le chiavi. Trionfante lo fece entrare e lo spinse sul lettino sentendosi tanto un dottore.   
“Sinisa pagherebbe oro per essere al posto di Juraj e giocare al dottore con me!” Pensò divertito mentre apriva sportelli alla ricerca di quello spray magico che usavano i fisioterapisti per far rientrare le botte che ricevevano in partita.   
\- Dove sarà? - si disse aprendo a destra e sinistra.   
\- Non serve… - Continuò come un mantra Juraj chiudendo gli occhi. Una volta seduto ed ignorato da Alessio che per poco non rovesciò ogni cassetto, Juraj sentì la stanchezza per la propria punizione auto inflittasi e si stese giù coprendosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio.   
Alessio alla fine rinunciò allo spray magico, ma trovò in un mini frigo dei sacchetti di ghiaccio, così ne prese uno e andò da lui. Quando lo vide così rimase sorpreso capendo quanto dovesse stare male, ma non certo per il polso.   
A volte Sinisa faceva così. Quando ne aveva fin sopra i capelli si stendeva silenzioso nel divano e si copriva gli occhi col braccio, non diceva nulla. Faceva solo questo e lui sapeva che aveva bisogno di ricaricarsi.   
Gli prese il polso del braccio abbandonato sullo stomaco e ci mise delicatamente su il ghiaccio, rimase poi così in silenzio per un po’ notando come Juraj non faceva una piega al contatto con il freddo su un posto che gli doleva chiaramente molto.   
Probabilmente era stata un’insaccata o una storta.   
\- Cosa mi sono perso? - Chiese dopo un po’ paziente, col fare tipico del fratello coscienzioso.   
Juraj fece finta di non capire, non ne aveva voglia ora.   
\- In che senso? - Alessio rise e si sedette su uno sgabello lì vicino mentre continuava a tenergli il ghiaccio sul polso. Essere completamente soli aveva i suoi vantaggi, si disse. L’atmosfera era quella giusta. Quasi una sorta di sacralità.  
\- Non ti ho mai visto così arrabbiato. - A parte quando l’altro ieri aveva reagito al giocatore dell’Atalanta per difendere Gianluca.   
Non l’aveva visto e sentito tutto il giorno successivo, ora lo ritrovava lì in quello stato.   
Sicuramente doveva aver fatto qualcosa.   
Juraj rimase un po’ zitto, il silenzio parve diventare gigantesco ed Alessio per un momento pensò d’averlo perso, che non avrebbe risposto. Invece dopo un po’ tornò.   
\- Sono in un casino, Ale. - Alessio si strofinò le labbra trattenendo il fiato, chiuse gli occhi e sperò di trovare le parole adatte per aiutarlo.   
\- Sei andato a letto con Mati per dimostrare che non pensi a Gianluca? - Perché di certo non ci voleva un genio, ma comunque Alessio era particolarmente intuitivo.  
Juraj, sospendendosi a sua volta, spostò finalmente il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi e lo guardò sorpreso. Alessio sorrise paziente e consapevole.   
\- Ormai ti conosco, se cominci così puoi aver fatto solo questo. -   
Juraj abbassò del tutto il braccio come a togliere la barriera che aveva innalzato e lo guardò in attesa di una soluzione che a quel punto sperava arrivasse. Gli occhi cupi e turbati colpirono Alessio, solitamente l’azzurro faticava a diventare buio, ma i suoi, oggi, lo erano.   
\- Non ci sono andato a letto, ma quasi. Comunque abbiamo fatto qualcosa. Poi… - Nel ricordarlo fece un ghigno. - Poi la tua voce nella testa mi ha detto che se davvero volevo fare le cose per bene, scoparmelo in un locale non era di certo la cosa giusta. - Alessio si sorprese nel sentirlo.   
\- E ti sei davvero fermato? - Impensabile, si disse. Non ci poteva proprio credere che Juraj, QUEL JURAJ, non se lo fosse portato a letto.   
Alessio aveva saputo dall’inizio che l’avrebbe fatto in modo avventato, però ammirava che ci avesse provato.   
Juraj annuì col broncio, vergognandosi di sé come se fare una cosa buona, improvvisamente, fosse una cosa brutta!  
Alessio rise in quella reazione e appoggiò il viso contro il suo petto in modo molto informale che fece sorridere Juraj, finalmente.   
\- Beh, per me è una cosa folle! - Alessio annuì raddrizzandosi.   
\- Appunto! Ma sembra che sia anche una cosa brutta esserti fermato! - Juraj rimase a fissarlo senza capire arricciando il naso. - Hai fatto la cosa giusta ma sembra che sia stato brutto! - Juraj così si strinse nelle spalle ovvio.   
\- Eh beh certo, preferivo scopare! È più bello, no? - Alessio gli diede un pizzicotto al capezzolo girandoglielo con forza, ma lui non si lamentò dandogli conferma che Juraj era di amianto e che se gli faceva male il polso, allora probabilmente era rotto.   
\- Ma allora quale sarebbe il casino? Sei rinsavito, sei cresciuto, sei maturato! Sei riuscito a fare quel passo che cercavi di fare, no? - Alessio effettivamente non capiva la sua angoscia, ma Juraj si alzò a sedere di scatto ignorando la testa che girava per il movimento improvviso, mise giù le gambe e rimase a fissare Alessio negli occhi, seduto davanti a lui, un po’ più basso rispetto a lui, che ancora gli teneva il ghiaccio nel polso meno rosso e gonfio.   
\- Il casino sta nel fatto che stavo mandando tutto a puttane per dimostrare che non penso a Gianluca, come hai detto tu. E Mati lo ha capito. E ha detto che devo riprovarci con lui per non avere rimpianti. E che sarebbe stata una bella storia, ma probabilmente non è il momento giusto o la persone giusta… insomma MI HA SCARICATO! - Lo disse come se fosse un affronto, uno scandalo, uno shock e Alessio non trattenne le risate ancora una volta, nascondendo il viso nella mano libera in un gesto un po’ aggraziato.   
Juraj rimase fermo a fissarlo imbronciato.   
\- La smetti di ridere? Per me è una cosa seria! Non solo non me lo sono portato a letto alla fine, ma mi sono fermato da solo dal farmelo e poi lui, per giunta, mi ha scaricato! HA SCARICATO ME! ED IO NON ME LO SONO COMUNQUE SCOPATO, CAZZO! - Per lui era davvero scandaloso ed era sincero, Alessio si ritrovò con le lacrime agli occhi e se le asciugò pregando di riuscire a smettere.   
\- Sembrava una tragedia da come l’avevi messa! Ero pronto a raccoglierti col cucchiaino! -   
\- Che c’entra ora il cucchiaino?! - Juraj era anche meno ricettivo del solito e già di norma lo era molto poco. Alessio si sforzò sentitamente di non continuare a ridere e ci riuscì.   
\- È un modo di dire. - Spiegò paziente.   
\- Se non la smetti con questi modi di dire… - Juraj iniziò a minacciarlo, ma Alessio lo fermò passando alle cose più serie.   
\- Comunque pensavo fosse successo qualcosa di grave, ma questo è bello, Juraj. - Lui proprio non riusciva a capirlo. L’aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte e tutto il giorno successivo fino a ritrovarsi furioso. Non per la mancata ‘botta’ a Mati, come diceva lui. Ma perché alla fine aveva interrotto quella cosa bella e giusta con lui per Gianluca! Con cui aveva rotto perché aveva già sbagliato tutto.   
\- Perché sarebbe bello? Io lo vedo come l’ennesimo fallimento! Nemmeno se mi impegno riesco a far funzionare qualcosa! Devo smettere di provarci! -   
Alessio così si ammorbidì e prese la mano di Juraj dove stava mettendo il ghiaccio, la prese con l’altra in modo da tenerla fra le sue e fermo al tempo stesso. A quel contatto estremamente umano Juraj si agganciò ai suoi occhi e non si staccò, smise di respirare e cominciò a sentirsi strano, indolenzito… quasi come se tornasse lentamente alla vita dopo secoli di oltretomba.   
\- Perché sei arrivato al punto che volevi. Cercavi di arrivare lì, capisci? Eri stufo del sesso e basta, volevi qualcosa di più e pensavi che ricominciando da zero fosse più facile… ma in realtà tu quel qualcosa in più l’hai già trovato in Gianluca e l’hai capito. Sei arrivato lì prima di quello che avevi pensato e l’hai capito, ti sei fermato e non hai commesso l’ennesimo errore con Mati! - Juraj ora, e solo ora, lo vedeva e lo capiva.   
E lì l’opera di rigenerazione cominciò davvero.   
Un’opera che sarebbe stata completa con qualcun altro, in un altro momento, un momento migliore, con la persona perfetta.   
Iniziò a mordersi il labbro mentre le lacrime bruciavano per uscire, traditrici.   
Alessio le vide e capì che non voleva piangere o per lo meno non voleva farsi vedere, così lo attirò a sé con la mano che lasciò la sua e gli nascose il viso contro il collo, trattenendolo per la nuca.   
Juraj non si oppose e fu tutto un istante quasi eterno. Docile, fragile. Alessio aveva una sorta di potere di cui non era nemmeno consapevole. Spingeva la gente a chiedergli aiuto e a fidarsi di lui. Il punto era che li aiutava sempre, alla fine.   
Alessio non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel momento con lui, quel momento specifico. Il momento della consapevolezza e della resa, la resa a quel lato umano e maturo di sé, il lato di chi aveva capito che amava ancora.   
\- Mi prometti una cosa? - Disse dopo un po’, capendo che era riuscito a non piangere dopo sforzi sicuramente enormi. Juraj si staccò e lo guardò in attesa, Alessio sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Promettimi che comunque andrà con Gianluca, non smetterai più di provarci come hai fatto per questo lungo periodo. -   
\- A fare cosa? -   
\- A cercare la storia e non il sesso. A cercare l’amore, di innamorarti. Anche se con Gianluca non dovesse funzionare… promettimi che non ti chiuderai più come hai fatto adesso. -   
Juraj lo guardò, inghiottì e capì quanto pesante fosse quella promessa.   
Perché se le cose sarebbero andate ancora male anche con quel tentativo, con quei sentimenti di nuovo provati… se fosse andata male ancora, la voglia di riprovarci di nuovo non l’avrebbe mai trovata, mai.   
Però lo guardò negli occhi, sospirò e si arrese anche a quello.   
\- Ci proverò. - Alessio sorrise sapendo che sarebbe stato difficile, per lui, per cui sperò che almeno questa volta con Gianluca gli andasse bene.   
“Quel che potevo fare per lui l’ho fatto. Ora dipende solo da loro.”  
Alessio gli tolse il ghiaccio e gli guardò il polso meno gonfio.  
\- Fattelo controllare, credo hai preso un’insaccata. - Juraj non rispose, Alessio gli prese la mano fra le sue in una specie di saluto. - È stato un bell’anno, no? - Non era finito il campionato ed avevano una partita importante e decisiva per l’accesso all’Europa League del prossimo anno e non sapevano come sarebbe andata l’estate. Però lì i due si guardarono e si sentirono vicini in modo diverso da come si sentono due amici di vecchia data o due che si amano e si mettono insieme.   
Quel sentimento entrambi non l’avrebbero dimenticato e quando avrebbero ricordato quell’anno, avrebbero ricordato quel rapporto così particolare e bello, quasi fraterno.   
\- Grazie per la pazienza. - Alessio sorrise divertito.   
\- Per quella sono abituato! - Juraj capì che si riferiva a mister Mihajlovic.   
\- Certo però che sei davvero masochista, eh?! - Commentò poi schietto. Alessio scoppiò a ridere forte e Juraj si unì a lui, di nuovo leggero e pieno di energie.   
Era ora di fare l’ultimo sforzo dell’anno, quello più importante. Sia in campo che fuori.   
Ma Juraj ora era pronto per entrambi e Alessio lo vedeva bene.   
“Penso proprio che questa volta andrà bene.” 


End file.
